1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge arrangement for pivotally connecting structural parts of a vehicle which are pivotal relative to each other and, particularly, parts of a vehicle platform.
2. The Prior Art
In the construction of vehicular components, especially vehicle platforms, tailgates etc. extrusion molded hollow profiles made of aluminum are being used increasingly. The hollow profiles include structural parts which are pivotally or foldably connected to each other. To this end, it has hitherto been necessary to attach to the hollow profiles by means of screws support flanges, hinges or the like provided with cylindrical receptacles for the pivot axle or pivot bolt. Such a measure represents a considerable additional expense in terms of labor and material.